The Return of Slade
by Raven meditation books tea
Summary: Slade kidnapps Beastboy and it is up to Raven to save our beloved green friend. I'm bad at summaries please read. BBrae all the way
1. Chapter 1

Slade's Return

This is my first fanfic so please read it and give it a chance.

Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans, then Raven and Beastboy would have wayyy more moments

Chapter 1: Slade's Return

Raven's POV

She lay on her bed rubbing her charka. She couldn't believe what just happened. But then again, she thought, it was kinda her fault...SHUT UP! She told herself. It was all stupid Cyborg's fault. If he hadn't been poking his nose in her business none of this would've happened. At least Robin wasn't there to see it, so he believed her when she said she had a fever and should stay home at the tower for the mission. Raven wondered who it was anyway. When the team had checked the computer to see who the criminal was after the alert came on, it said nothing. Strange.

Flashback

Beastboy walked down the hall to his room. Cyborg went running after him and yelled " Hey, grass stain, wanna play Mega Monkeys 4.0!" "Nah dude, I'm too tired today from fighting the Hive. Guess I gotta work out these muscles" he said with grin while flexing his minuscule muscles. "Aww come on BB it will be fun" Cyborg whined. "No one else will play with me."But Beastly walked into his room and flopped oh his bed. Cyborg then looked up from his sulking to see Raven walk by. "Except I never asked her" he said deviously. "Hey Raven, wait up!" She kept on walking, ignoring her teammate. "Come on, I wanna ask you something" She kept on walking He ran and caught up to her and started walking backwards so he could face her. "What?" she said plainly, looking annoyed. ''DO YOU, WANT TO PLAY THE AWESOMEST VIDEO GAME EVER, MEGA MONKEYS 4.0 AND HAVE THE GLORY OF FACEING ME IN THIS GAME!" Without batting a eyelid, Raven summoned an aura of black energy slammed Cyborg into the wall. "That's your answer." she said. "Hmph" he snorted ad peeled himself of the crushed wall."You know, you never do that B anymore, so I thought you just went soft. BU since you did that to me," he raised his voice and hollered for all to hear,"YOU HAVE THE HOTS FOR BEASTBOY!'' And at tat moment,4 things happened. 1, Raven blushed a deep red before it turned to a look of anger on her face, and then she proceeded to run to her room. 2, Beastly cane out of his room to see what all the yelling was about, and he, too, turned a deep shade of red. 3, Starfire came flying inane heard Cyborg's outburst. And finally 4, the crime alert went Cyborg had been standing there with a goofy grin, proud of all the mischief he had made, when the alert went off. He jumped at the alarm, then recomposed himself and ran to the main room along with Starfire and Beastboy. Robin was already there, having come from the training yard. "Trouble!" he said. "Hey, where is Raven?" "I'm here" said Raven appearing right in front of them, having phased to the room. "I'm coming down with something and I am going to sit this one out." "Really, what happened?" Robin asked with concern. "Uhh, fever! Yeah, I have the fever." Robin gave her a skeptical look before she phased out. That was weird, he thought."Titans Go!"

The rest of the Titans arrived at the crime scene while Raven was in her room sulking. Robin scanned the empty warehouse. "Huh, there's no one here. I wonder if this is a tr-"he was cut off by an all to familiar voice."Hello titans."

I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the others will be longer. So anyway please R&R. Seriously, I feed off reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Slade's Return: Chapter 2

Yay, 2 chappies in one day!

Disclaimer:Fine! I don't own Teen Titans!

"Slade!" Robin grimaced. "What are you planning this time!" "And why would I tell you that Robin." he said, jumping off the beam he was standing on. As if on cue, 100 more sladebots appeared behind them. "Come and get me titans." he said. "Titans Go!" Robin yelled their battle cry. Starfire threw starbolts at the robots, and Cyborg took out his sonic cannon and blasted a bunch of the bots away. "Booyah!" he yelled excitedly. Beastboy turned into a T-rex and charged the incoming bots. But while all of this was happening, Robin wasn't to be bothered by Slade's minions. Instead he went right for the throat, the center of the operation. Slade.

Raven's POV

She still lay there on her bed feeling, well, she didn't know what she was feeling. Why wasn't she angry? She should've bashed Beastboy out the window and into the sea to prove to Cyborg she didn't like him. But she didn't. Why? Why why why. That seemed to be the question of the day wasn't it. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temple for the umpteenth time trying to calm herself. Breathe in , Breathe out, Breathe in... Hmm,it had already been 2 hours and she had heard nothing from her teammates. She took her communicator off her nightstand and stared at it, willing for it to play those all to familiar 9 notes.(At least i think it is 9 notes, please tell me if its different) She stood up. She was getting worried about there wellbeing. She walked out of her room and wandered the halls the empty tower to the common room. Just as she entered, the titans burst through the door. Well, most of the titans. Because a particular green changling was missing.

Flashback

"Slade. What do you want!" Robin said while lunging at him. Our devious villain dodged the outburst and said simply. "Easy. Beastboy." "What?" said Robin shocked, and while he was stunned, Slade took advantage of his petrified state and sent him hurdiling 20 feet. He turned around a pulled out a remote. In this moment, this moment of weakness, Robin unconscious and Starfire tending to him, he could take what he came here for. The green boy. And with that, he pushed a button. All the bots turned to Beastboy. A special one took something that looked like taser out of its belt. Cyborg and Beastboy were back to back. "Uhhh,dude, are they supposed to do that?" Beastboy asked. "I don't know man. I really don't know." Cyborg said, sonic cannon ready. But then the special bot did something that surprised them. It raised its arm and pressed a button on the taser look-alike. All of a sudden a stream of blue energy came out of it,enveloping Beastboy. And just like they had appeared, Slade and his minions AND the kidnappee were gone. "Friend Beastboy!" Starfire yelled in concern and flew over, leaving Robin."Oh where has he gone?" she said looking around, worried."It's ok Star, " the boy wonder said getting up."Slade took him, but he will be alright. We will find him."Starfire nodded curtly, flying down to the ground. Cyborg just stood there stunned. "Poor grass stain" he muttered.

"So, now you are all caught up?" Robin queried. "Yea" Raven said staring at the ground. "But why would Slade want him, I mean it would be more likely for him to take me." "We don't know Rae, we just don't know." said Cyborg glumly. Raven looked at all the others. "So, what are we gonna do all about it?" She asked. "What's our big plan to find him." Her teammates looked up. Starfire started. "Well..

A cliffhanger! Bet you weren't expecting that. Ok, I tried to make this chappie longer. I failed. I'm sorry? This took so long to write and I didn't exactly have a lot of time. So anyway pleaseeeee R&R because I feed of your reviews. See ya next time on "The Return of Slade"


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Slade: Chapter 3

Hi guys! I am going to try my BEST to make this chapter longer than the others. Also I am sorry about the small amount of BBrae so far there will be a lot more in the incoming chapters! Yay BBRae. OK now we can go to the story

Disclaimer:I own nothing except this story :(

Beastboy came to in a dark grimy room, probably underground. He was surrounded by a cage of blue energy."Huh?" he said not yet remembering what had just happened. "Raven, are you ok?" his first thoughts being that she might captured too.

Then the memories hit him. Relax, he told himself. Raven will be fine. But where was he? His first insticts were to change into something to get out of immediately turned into a T-rex. At least, he tried to. He just simply couldn't change. Beastly was confused. What was keeping him back? Then he looked down, a power cancelling collar was on his neck."Oh yeah, Slade wouldn't be that stupid to not put this on me." he muttered. How the hell was he supposed to get out of here now!

Starfire began, "Well, the thing is we don't have a plan. Thats why this is up to you to help us." Robin cut in,"Your magic can help us find him. But we don't know anything yet, like where Beastboy is or what Slade is planning. She looked at their worried faces,they were obviously hoping her magic could find him "I-I think it can, but I've never really done it before. It will show a live feed of the room he is in, but thats about it."

"Thats good enough," Cyborg said."At least we can see if he is ok." Raven looked at him, concerned. Losing his best friend must've hit him hard. Raven took a deep breath, and chanted her mantra."Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she cried. A small black window appeared in front of the team. At first, they saw nothing. But then the image came to. He was in some sort of cage, made out of blue energy, and had a some sort of collar around his neck."Beastboy," Raven mumbled, her voice laden with concern Cyborg gave her a funny look. Ahhhh, she mentally screamed inside her head. Was it possible, that she was growing feelings for BEASTBOY! I mean, he is kinda cute and al- Oh my god. She needed to stop thinking right now. She made a mental note to meditate later. "He looks like he is underground, maybe a secret passage off the sewer." the team's leader said. "We can use that." And so they began to plan.

Slade knew that the titans were using magic to watch his captive. And frankly, he didn't care... They would never figure out where he was, because he was on a plane. He had simply disguised the room to look like it was underground. It would throw the titans of track, and by the time they realized the sewers were a dead end he would already be at his destination. He smirked. This was going to be a fun day. Might as well grab some popcorn and get Wintergreen to show him security footage of the titans trying to no avail, find Beastly. Sometimes, he just loved being a villain.

The team was about to set off before Raven said she would stay. "I-We need to make sure Beastboy is ok. I can call you if anything happens. She looked the her teammates. Cyborg was grinning at her, his eyes dancing. She knew exactly what he was thinking. "Just go. I promise to call you on the communicater if anything bad happens." They left. She sighed and sat down on the couch. watching the green changeling from the window in front of her. Nothing really happened. He just sat on the ground twiddling his thumbs. On both sides of the window, either of them had nothing to do. But then Raven noticed something. She could also hear what happened through the window, besides see, so they could listen to conversations strictly within that room. But she heard some sound of humming. Humming like a motor, but louder. It was almost as if, he were, moving.

Ok, I stayed true to my word. this chapter was long than the others, it beat my previous record by like 3 words. And I really don't have anything else to say here so please R&R because I live for reviews! BBrae forever!


End file.
